


Dark Avenger: Merchant of Death

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (mentions of), Dark Loki, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave Loki, Slavery, Slow Build, because any sex between master and slave is inherently dubious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a master sorcerer and has used his considerable wits and talents to go from the dungeons of Asgard to the throne.  But his deception has been discovered and he's been sentenced to a lifetime of slavery. Tony is a powerful, wealthy genius and a self-appointed Merchant of Death. As a master weapon creator he sees exactly the potential Loki holds. </p><p>Loki intends on swaying Tony to his will. Tony intends on showing Loki the value of co-operation. Will they be each others doom or salvation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s1091.photobucket.com/user/Jayphoto4/media/dark%20avenger%20cover%20copy_zpsmggcjh05.jpg.html)

 

 

“What’s up?” Tony asks as Thor enters, frowning.

Thor sighs. “Father will still not allow me to bid on Loki, I fear who his next master will be.”

Tony gives Thor one of his sincerest cocky smiles. “I’ve got an idea, why don’t I bid on him!”  

Surprise and hope briefly bloom on Thor’s face before it sinks back into its previous position. “That would mean much to me, but I doubt father will allow a friend of mine to bid either.”

“Well sure if you put it to the old man like that, of course he won’t. Tell him The Merchant of Death wants to bid. Tell him as the king of the main empire of weaponry and technology, I pretty much run this world.”

Thor’s features lighten, “I believe that may work.”                                                                

 

*

 

And that’s how Tony ends up on Asgard, staring at a scantily clad Loki being paraded on an auction block.

The auctioneer speaks loud and boisterous, “Here we have Loki, former Prince of Asgard, The Liesmith, The Trickster, The Usurper, sentenced to slavery for stealing the throne and masquerading as the king of all the nine realms. Whoever owns him will have power over him and his magic. He is up for auction on this day as his previous four masters have been unable to control him. Who here is courageous enough to take the challenge of breaking this foul Frost giant once and for all!

The crowd roars and cheers at this. 

Even as they cheer Tony knows there are only a few who intend on bidding. Thor explained that the majority of the Asgardians believe slavery has rendered Loki a fool, as he repeatedly flees only to always get caught and punished. Tony, on the other hand, is incredibly impressed that Loki has, with very few resources at his disposal, and whilst already being labelled a flight risk, managed to repeatedly escape.

“We will now begin,” the auctioneer announces, over the cacophony, gesturing for quiet, “Who will bid one thousand logeyrir?”

“Aye!”

“One thousand and five hundred.”

“Aye!”

Tony sits still in his chair, carefully running his gaze over the room, clocking those who are bidding and those who he thinks are planning on joining at some point. The truth is he’s been waiting for this opportunity since Thor first told them about Loki’s sentence five years ago. He has no intention of leaving without Loki. Usually when he really wants something in an auction he just announces a bid higher than anyone else there can afford. But there’s always the odd occasion when he’s bidding against others who are just as wealthy as he is- in which case he has a selection of detailed strategies.

And some of the people here have even more money than he does. He needs to make sure they don’t dig in their heels out of stubbornness or get some idea from Tony’s bidding that maybe Loki’s worth more than they originally thought. It’s time to perform.

He begins chattering inanely. And it isn’t hard to grin manically. He’s excited, gleeful, at the thought of all the things he plans. Tony is a master weapon creator and he understands far better than these guys just how much Loki can do. 

It isn’t long before others begin laughing at him, the foolish drunken mortal, unaware of what he’s doing.

 

*

 

They are roaring with amusement, egging him on to bid higher and higher.

Tony knows it’s getting slightly out of control; they’re enjoying themselves too much. It could go on forever. He makes a show of swaying in his seat and blinking rapidly.

“One hundred and ninety million.”

“Enough now, if he passes out before he places another bid you will be lumbered with this price.”

“Just one more.”

“Very well.”

“Are there any bids for one hundred and ninety million?”

“Aye.”

 “Two hundred million.”

Even Tony would usually be wincing at that price, but it’s an investment, he has glorious plans, and he has no doubt he’ll make the money back tenfold. He gives another cheery, “Aye!”

“Two hundred and ten million. Are there any bids for two hundred and ten million? Very well, the slave Loki goes to the mortal, Tony Stark.”

Tony straightens up, showing all present that he’s perfectly sober and sends them a wicked smirk.

 

*

 

The guards leave as soon as they drop him on Midgard at Tony Stark’s feet.

Loki stays in his kneeling position; it’s not so much obedience as it is giving the appearance of obedience. His previous masters were idiotic and short-sighted in their greed. Whereas Stark, Loki knows he can work with, he knows the mortal will recognise what Loki can truly do for him and with some careful manipulation he’s certain he can get the better of the man.

Stark’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder, he doesn’t flinch. In the next moment he feels some of his magic returning to him. He hates the surge of gratitude towards Stark for even this small allowance. The ability to hide himself from Hiemdall and the ability to make an illusion of himself appear. It’s clear what the mortal wishes him to do but more concerning is the intent behind it.

There’s little Stark could do at this point which would anger Asgard. After all Loki is considered his slave to do with as he pleases; short of maiming and killing him. Loki is wary that this may be an attempt on his life. But he also doesn’t wish for Stark to take the power away again. Plus the opportunity to be able to hide himself from Asgard’s sight once more fills him with pleasure and relief; he revels in the chance to fool Asgard even if it may be his own undoing. Besides there are other reasons, other possibilities Stark may be thinking of, and if he isn’t Loki will be sure to expound on them.

He casts the spells and waits.

“Done yet?” Stark asks, his voice isn’t its usual care-free self and Loki finds the terseness of it worrying.

“Yes,” he replies, knowing he must sway Stark, charm him into considering their mutual interests, he reluctantly adds, “Yes, master.”

“Okay, rules are boring so I’ll keep this simple. You behave and everything will be good. You don’t and it won’t be.”

Loki simply nods, waiting for Stark to continue but he doesn’t. If it were another master Loki would allow the caution of silence, but with Stark, they both know well the game they play and he will not be fooled easily. Loki needs to show some rebellion if his obedience is to be deemed trustworthy. Besides, frankness offers Loki more of a chance at gaining information. And so he asks,

“Is that all?”

Stark smirks, “Impatient. No, it’s not.”

Loki allows a small wry smile to show, “But it’s all you’re going to tell me.”

“Exactly.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come,” Stark orders.

Loki rises and follows the man. Very carefully taking everything in whilst very carefully pretending he’s not. The white walls and array of gadgetry; the furnishings, the smells, the sounds, the way the air moves. Every scrap of information has its use. He needs to orient himself, know his way around; know every creaky floorboard and squeaky door. He will need it to sneak around and even more when he eventually tries to escape. But most of all he watches Stark.

What little he knows of Stark is five years out of date. So he keeps a close eye on every gesture and facial expression, the quirk of every word and the cadence of every step. He needs to know the man’s intentions and what he’s willing to do to get what he wants. Loki has every confidence in his ability to manipulate the man. He’s still afraid; of course fear is an entirely natural response to a situation where someone has power over him. But he viciously suppresses the feeling of helplessness. He’s Loki; he’s far from helpless. The feeling is irrational and he hates it, it’s residual from his previous tormentors and he refuses to allow them any piece of himself. He won’t allow them the satisfaction of having reduced him in any way.

It’s at this point they reach a bare basement cell. It may be plain but there’s a bed and a toilet, which is more than his previous one. This, he can work with.

“You can leave your clone here.”

The words shock Loki but he keeps his face blank, nodding he makes his clone walk to the bed.

Loki attempts to continue taking in all of his surroundings as they walk towards his actual room but he can only just focus on the direction. His mind is busy conjuring scenarios of dank holes in the ground with nothing but implements for torture. Of course the opposite is also possible, he doesn’t dare delude himself with that hope. He put strong efforts in ensuring his steps didn’t grow sluggish.

They finally reach the door. He takes a breath and forces himself to not close his eyes. He takes pains that none of his internal reactions show in any gesture or expression he makes. He’s ready enough. The door opens.

Relief rushes through him. The room is luxurious; a large soft bed piled high with lush bedding, a desk, chairs, and there’s an en-suite bathroom. Loki is smart enough to know this could be just as bad as a torture chamber. But it speaks to Stark’s intentions. Oh this, Loki can definitely work with.

A door retracts and Loki fills with glee. A bookcase, filled with books. He quickly works to hide the grin that has appeared but knows Stark has already seen it. Damn him. It has been an age since Loki has read, and longer still since he’s been allowed to truly fall into a book, not having to look over his shoulder for fear of being caught. Stark likely knows exactly this. No doubt has learned from Thor how Loki loves to read. The books upon the shelves seem a haphazard random selection, but no doubt it’s another of those things Stark has designed to appear impulsive and thoughtless but has put detailed planning into.

“I’ll leave you to settle in,” Stark says as the door automatically shuts behind him.

 

 

*

 

 

Loki ambles about the room, fingering the chair’s cushion before turning to the bed instead, tentatively checking the give; it’s perfect and Loki sinks onto it. His body wrought with months of torture desperately craving the soft firmness of the mattress. He does not give his mind the rest he allows his body; there’s much to think on.

He can see why Stark had him create a clone and put it in that other cell. Odin would definitely be displeased with this one; thinking it unbefitting of the punishment Loki deserved.

He considers Stark’s plan; clearly the man thinks he can sway Loki with plentiful, he’s not the first one who has tried to ply him with nectar. And Loki will play along with him for some while, feigning cooperation whilst luring Stark to doing his will. It will be pleasant for a while, until his plans take full shape and he makes a fool of Stark like he did all the others. Then the torture will begin again.

 

 

*

 

 

Loki very briefly considers ignoring the books out of spite, but discards the notion quickly. For one thing it wouldn’t follow his plan of going along with Stark. But more importantly, he wants to read, and it will only end up with him giving in in a desperate pathetic fashion at some point. He picks up each book in turn, holds it preciously, looking over the cover and the descriptions of what the books contain along with outlandish opinions and star ratings, before putting it back down. Until he knows each book there; it speaks further on Stark’s intent. The science text books are the most obvious, but he supposes they’re meant to be.

In the end he chooses what appears to be a simple drama, it’s contrary to his usual tastes, but he wants something uncomplicated for once. He’s on chapter three when the door opens and a mechanical being brings in a bowl of soup and some bread before quickly leaving.

Loki picks up the bowl carefully, sniffing it for any poisons. He’s not one to be lulled into a false sense of security. It smells delicious and it’s hot. Gods, how long has it been since he’s had a hot meal. His mouth is salivating. He blows on a spoonful. His stomach now grumbling noisily. He takes a sip; it springs wild across his taste buds, so strong. He hums in delight.

Loki resists the urge to hide away some of the bread for later. He needs to find a proper hiding place first and it will be less expected if he refrains for the first few meals he’s given. But he does need one. Stark’s trust will be hard won and will necessitate rebellion too. Withdrawal of food is often part of masters’ reactions to this.

The meal is finished too soon, stomach still hungry for more. He finally forces his mind to go where it’s been avoiding since seeing the room with its overly furnished bed. There’s a very obvious reason a master may want a slave to have such a thing. And from what he’s observed of Stark he knows the man’s attracted to him.

He needs to plan on what to do in the event that Stark makes sexual advances on him. A tactful refusal is an option, he doubts Stark would forgo his plans just to satiate his base needs. But it’s likely to have unpleasant consequences and may hamper Loki’s plans. Another option is that Loki can make his own advances, to keep some measure of control over the situation. He may be more than capable of manipulating someone without having to allow them to use his body. But he’s also enough of a realist to understand that some things work with greater efficiency and effectiveness than others. After all Stark isn’t unattractive and it may be a good way for Loki to get what he wants. The quicker Loki can gain some power the quicker his plans can move forward and the quicker he can silence the nagging helplessness that he refuses to accept as a part of him.

But as soon as Loki gives thought to planning a seduction, he decides otherwise. He has seduced many before, for a variety of unsavoury reasons. It should be just the same now. It isn’t. He hates the thought of giving in. But decides to leave it alone for now, the idea of having anyone touch him is at the moment repellent. He is still too raw. Besides, it’s probably for the better; Stark will only be made suspicious. No, he’ll wait for Stark’s move. It will be a while, he knows, the both of them feeling each other out as they are. And he hopes by then he is able to go along with it. Otherwise he shall have to refuse and risk the consequences. 

He decides to leave more planning for tomorrow and returns to bed. As much as his thoughts plague him, it has been far too long since he has rested on a bed and he soon falls into a deep sleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Loki waits patiently until the guard has finished droning on about his chores for the day before stating simply, “May I see Master Stark before I begin. It’s very important.”

The guard merely chortles before walking away. Loki doesn’t move from where he is. He expects someone will come and drag him out of his room. Instead a mechanical being appears, with a blank card and a pen. He writes.

‘Do you not think it will seem suspicious; Thor reporting I have been cleaning all day, whilst Heimdall tells Odin I have spent the day languishing in my basement cell?’

Loki doesn’t hide his smile when Stark appears. They both know it’s a victory, if only a minor one, gaining Stark’s presence when the other clearly wanted to stay away. The outward smile is a risk, but rebellion must begin small, and Loki has learned to cautiously revel in the little things. Stark grins in response.

“You don’t really think I’m going to let you just sit around here all the time.”

“Of course not. I’m merely suggesting you allow me to wear my clone self as a skin when working. That way there’ll be no contradiction.”

Stark raises an eyebrow. “Are you seriously asking me to let you have an illusion decoy of yourself wandering around?”

Loki snorts. “If you only allow an insubstantial clone, that can’t physically touch anything, I will not be able to leave it working and wander off.”

“Maybe. But I can think of plenty of other things you could try.” Stark pauses, considering him, “I don’t think you will though.”

Not yet anyway, Loki mentally finishes.                                                                                                      

“Fine. Have your clone-skin.” 

Loki smiles again in response.

 

*

 

Tony looks around the new workshop he’s putting together. He’s restraining himself from making it too similar to his actual workshop several floors below. This one will still serve its purpose; it has all the resources and equipment necessary for what Tony needs here. But nothing freely accessible that Loki could use to cause a problem. He has no doubt Loki will try anyway, however docile he’s currently being. It’s still going to be a while before he lets Loki in here and he’s keeping him busy in the meantime.

“J, status on Loki?”

“He hasn’t wavered from his duties.”

At this point Tony is information gathering, seeing how Loki reacts to the situation. He hasn’t told him about Jarvis. Hopefully Loki will reveal something Tony can work with if he doesn’t realise how closely he’s being watched. Then Tony will decide how to proceed.

 

*

 

Loki pauses to take a breath as his guard turns away. It’s nearing eleven pm and he’s been scrubbing floors all day. His arms ache, his knees and back are killing him. He’s exhausted. But there are still another two floors to scrub on his chore list. He doubts he’ll be allowed to sleep before he’s done. This would usually be nothing for his body, but the months of torture have left him weak; even if no physical mark of said torture remains. Sighing with frustration, he continues.

At eleven one of Stark’s mechanical beings approaches him with a note.

‘It’s late. Go to bed.’

Loki tries very, very hard not to sag in relief. He isn’t entirely successful. But he still manages to make it to his room and his mattress before collapsing.

 

*

 

When Loki wakes the next morning completely refreshed, he assumes it’s merely a miscalculation on Stark’s part. He suspects that Stark’s plan involves wearing him down slowly, but Jotuns require very few hours of rest for healing. He expects Stark will correct this mistake on the next night and decides to take pleasure from the rejuvenation while he can. But when he’s allowed to sleep earlier and wakes the following morning also fully rested, he begins to ponder further on Stark’s intent. 

After breakfast a mechanical being arrives with a card containing his chore list, just like the previous day. Loki walks his clone out of the basement cell and wraps himself in it before journeying to one of the communal floors. He considers the list carefully. Hawkeye’s and Black Widow’s floors haven’t appeared on any of the lists; clearly they don’t trust him in their quarters. It’s probably wise to not allow him to gain any more information on them. Also by the looks of Tony’s floor yesterday, he suspects it’s not a place the man stays for anything other than sleep.

Loki hasn’t been allowed onto any of the floors open to the public. Despite this, the tower is massive and there are still many large, private, communal floors Loki has been tasked with cleaning. He spends most of the morning scrubbing the carpets of the entertainment rooms before moving to the next floor on the list: Thor’s. Loki feels equal parts repulsion and anticipation as he enters Thor’s floor. He doesn’t want to interact with his not-brother, or deal with his holier-than-thou presence. But he has to. It doesn’t help that the place looks filthy. 

Thor looks at him guiltily every now and then but says nothing and gives no offer of help. As much as Loki wants to spurn him and spit venomous remarks at him, he knows better. He can use Thor’s guilt. Probably not for a reprieve, Thor cannot sway Stark, but as a source of information at least. He will start with something simple.

Loki sighs, carefully turning towards Thor and pausing to wipe his brow, “I’m exhausted, the mortal who usually tends to this must be mighty indeed.”

It’s almost too easy. Thor hesitates only a moment before responding. “There are usually five people who do this job and usually the daily clean is more basic. A thorough clean like that which you’re doing would only take place once a month.”

When Loki hears this he initially considers whether Stark is trying to wear him down after all, a far more subtle and prolonged torment. But he’s being allowed far too much rest for this to be the case. It seems inefficient and uncharacteristically idiotic. After further consideration, he eventually realises that Stark is trying to bore him into making a move. But the one who moves and capitulates first loses the upper hand in negotiations. And Loki is more than capable of waiting. Stark has the advantage of gaining knowledge of Loki from his guards. But Loki is also gleaning what he can from the rooms. A lot can be deduced by what a person has and how the person places said things.

 

*

 

Banner’s floor is on the list and it incites the expected fear. Loki refuses to leave it to last. He has to cultivate his image carefully and reveal only what he wishes to. Procrastination would make things obvious. Loki takes pains to act normal as he enters Banner’s rooms. Shoulders no higher than usual, but no lower either. He feels the burden of five years weighing on them. He picks his starting point carefully. Loki won’t give Banner or Stark the satisfaction of lurking on the opposite side of the room. But he’s not suicidal enough to start beside the man either. 

He settles in to clean as normal. It goes surprisingly well. Banner makes no move to speak or taunt or gloat at him. And Loki stays silent as well. It does take effort to not repeatedly shift his gaze to the other, his muscles minutely tensing with every sound or sight of Banner’s presence. Loki is happy when he’s done and can leave the floor.

 

*

 

The days drip by slowly. They’re mainly spent cleaning and reading (when he has time and isn’t too exhausted). A part of Loki takes pleasure from this, the simple act of being, moving, stomach full, free from pain. He knows well to enjoy this reprieve, to take what recuperation he can. Lets himself dwell somewhat on this illusion of safety, of security. The urge to stay in this place, keep things as they are, to make no moves and machinations, is stronger than he would like. He allows it to balm him with procrastination but shoves it down when the idea of a more permanent remaining appears. He will not allow himself to stay here, remain this way. He knows it’s not as it seems. He’s still ever alert, ever vigilant, aware of everyone and everything surrounding him, watching for any ill-intentions. Carrying himself with a controlled determination.

 

*

 

It has been two weeks since he came to this place and almost as long since he last interacted with Stark. He scrubs slowly to keep in line with how his weakened clone body would move. It does add to the boredom. His clone skin has turned a greyish pallor, cheeks gaunt, limbs bony things, and the outline of his ribs are apparent through his shirt. He’s cultivated the look precisely. As he returns to his room he shakes off the clone skin, sending it back to the basement, and his body is once more its normal healthy form.

“Do you really think this thing you’re pulling is going to get you anywhere?” Tony asks.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know of what you speak?” Loki replies. And he actually doesn’t, which is worrying.

“The whole zombie look you’ve got your clone rocking.”

Loki frowns. “It’s what would be expected. The clone hasn’t received any meals in its cell.”

“Shit. I figured you would just be adding that in with the whole illusion.”

“I’m unable to create anything more than the illusions you’ve allowed me.”

“Right. I guess we’ll have to change it then.”

“There’s no need. It will be pleasing Odin greatly to see I’m being deprived of food and Jotuns can survive many months before dying of starvation.”

Stark gives him an unreadable look but nods before he leaves.

Another two weeks go by without Loki seeing him again.

 

*

 

It’s been one month. Tony had fully expected that by now Loki would be eagerly cajoling and coercing and convincing Tony of the oh-so-many ways he could help him. Tony needs to get started on his plans but he doesn’t want to make the first move. For this to work how he wants it to, it can’t be an order; he needs Loki properly invested. It would be even worse if he initiated a deal; Loki would walk all over him in negotiations. He figured Loki would be bored by now and up to at least some scheming. Tony is frankly impressed; Loki has still given so little away. He’s getting the sense of what it is to out-wait a God.

But Tony needs to begin. He needs more power. There’s a whole world waiting at his fingertips. He just needs to reach out and take it. There’s a whole galaxy on the horizon and he needs to get to them before they can get him and his planet. There are nights he wakes gasping, days his mind and hands whir to build, build, build; create; make himself stronger; make himself safe. And he may be beginning to grow impatient. Oh Hell, he’s been _impatient_ for the past three weeks, now he’s becoming downright twitchy. Maybe he’ll just go ahead and make the first move. Even if it seems like running head first into things, he’s prepared enough to deal with whatever comes next.

 

*

 

It has been one month. Loki thought Stark would’ve done something by now. A man such as him would surely intend to use Loki for more than this. He suppresses his doubt. He knows Stark is merely waiting. Is certain the man has plans. Sometimes Loki’s chores leave him too much time to think, when luxuriating and spinning plans turns to his previous masters floating in his mind’s eye. Their brutalities sit heavy in his chest. When he flinches at nothing, blinks against the fear. When the thoughts that Stark may- nay probably will- do the same eventually curdle. Then his muscles itch to do something to become more, to get where he needs to be, to banish any helplessness, to stand.

All he needs to do is remain here, do nothing, and maybe nothing will change; maybe he’ll comfortably remain in this childish illusion of safe. But no, Loki needs to continue with his plan; he has come too far, done too much and had too much done to him to stop. His opportunity to escape forever is so close now. He needs to do something. Loki considers making a small concession, a little gesture- a show of what he’s capable. Besides, allowing Stark to think he’s winning will make things easier later.

 


	4. There'll be time enough for countin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end.

Tony strides into the room with the phone to his ear, “I know Bruce, I just need to compress the system without reducing power or functionality, come look, okay tomorrow? Cool, see you then.” Tony hangs up the phone and carefully doesn’t look towards Loki, instead making himself a sandwich.

Loki waits until Stark is biting into his food before setting down the scrub brush, standing up and carefully walking towards him. “Master, If I may…?”

“Go ahead,” Stark replies.

“I may be able to assist you with the difficulty you’re having.”

Stark smirks at him. “You think so?”

“As you know I am well versed in the magics that Asgardian technology runs on, Midgardian technology still obeys the same principles. If you would permit me a look at the device I will be able to see what’s preventing it from functioning.”

Stark grins. “What the hell, come on then.”

 

*

 

Tony leads Loki to his new workshop, waits for him to begin bargaining but Loki doesn’t say a word. Possibly he’ll use this one to prove his usefulness. Then again they both know what he’s here for. It’s more likely he’s waiting to see the workshop and invention first. Tony considers stopping to mention this but decides to let Loki have this win. Besides it’s not his real workshop and the wristlet isn’t of great significance (Tony’s starting small). He watches Loki as they enter but the others face is unreadable.

Tony hands Loki the wristlet.

“Its primary function is to scan for and locate concealed weaponry, and it does so beautifully. It’s the secondary function that’s got issues. Once weaponry is found it needs to convey the intent of the user. I’ve got it set up for a few readings like pulse-rate and sweat but that’s not going to tell me whether they want to kill me or are just really happy to see me. It needs more space for power and for other tests to work but increasing the size makes the thing look at best like a lame fashion statement. Not exactly subtle. So how about it, think _you_ can help me fix my _lie-detector_?” Tony grins wryly.

“Yes, I can definitely make this work,” Loki says, turning the bracelet over in his hands but making no further move.

“Let me guess, you want something in return?”

“Of course.”

“I have a feeling this is going to be long. Let’s get some drinks.”

 

*

 

Loki sits opposite Stark. Each in their own chair. It’s a pretence of equality, a play at it, but Loki understands the gesture. He’s being allowed a seat, on level with his master. He plans on enjoying it (and intends on using it to his full advantage). But he also knows to be weary of it. Stark can afford to have them level, unlike the previous buffoons Loki has served, Stark doesn’t need the advantage of lording himself over Loki. This is a negotiation and Stark wants his willing cooperation, but Loki must be careful not to push the man too far, after all the man does have power over him. At the same time he does intend to receive as much as possible from said negotiations. He sips his tea, watching the man.

Tony doesn’t want to give orders, he wants Loki to be invested, but he can’t go easy or let Loki out-manoeuvre him or Loki will get too much too fast and will have run off before Tony’s made any head-way. On the other hand he needs to tread cautiously, they can pretend he doesn’t have power over Loki as much as they want with seating arrangements but at the end of the day he’s Loki’s master. There’s power there not to be scoffed at.

“How about this; you fix the wristlet and you can help me in the workshop on a more regular basis. Once you’ve done enough to earn it you’ll get a reward.”

“I want the reward to be restored access to all of my magic.”

“That’s hilarious.”

“No more so than you expecting me to run around like a good puppy allowing you to make use of my skills for an indefinite amount of time just for a vague promise of table scraps.” 

The words brook no argument and Loki’s stare is hard. This is the line, where it begins. He knows it’s a gamble worth taking. This is the part where the alternative offered is beating and raping him into compliance. Stark won’t do that; that’s not the game he’s playing. He knows this. Loki links his hands together, catching himself and stopping before he can worry the fingers of his left hand between the thumb and forefinger of his right. It takes efforts to not let his fear show.

“Fine. We’ll start small. Each project you work on will have its own deal, agreed on separately for now. You will help me and in exchange I will give you a small use of your powers for a short period of time. The powers and time will be determined in each case separately; agreed upon before you start working on the project.”

Loki suppresses any relief in his voice before stating, “That is acceptable.” 

“Okay, so back to the price for fixing the wristlet.”

“I want to be able to protect myself from attack, the ability to stop/freeze any object coming towards me.”

“Yeah, self-defence, it would also have the handy advantage of no one being able to stop you.”

“You say that as if you couldn’t strip it from me the moment I thought of abusing it.”

Tony doesn’t mention that he can’t watch him all the time; Jarvis is still an ace up his sleeve. “For three days.”

“Two weeks.”

“One week.”

“One week and the continuation of this in addition to future powers given for future services.”

“Huh, so you’re hoping to build back up to all your magic? Any accumulation will be discussed in those deals.”

“I suppose that’s fair. Deal.”

“Deal.”

Even though he knows it to be the case, he adds just so it’s said out loud and established, “And I’m not going to have time for your obsessive cleaning regime if I’m helping you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t gloat. We’ll have to find a way to explain your clone self just sitting in his cell, or take away Heimdal’s ability to view us; but that would look suspicious.”

Loki grins. “I have just the idea.”

 

*

 

Loki serves the avengers breakfast. As they eat their reactions to his starved clone skein are silent but obvious. Thor’s fist is clenched and his face lined with anger. Natasha has a tiny smile; she knows all is not as it seems but won’t reveal anything, will wait and see how it plays out. Steve’s posture is filled with discomfort and disappointment. Clint’s face is blank, his lips a straight line, he hasn’t forgiven Loki but is also not indifferent.

Loki moves carefully, hands holding the jug of squash gingerly, conveying the strain with rigidity against the slightest of shakes, he knows from experience the struggle of serving when half-starved. He times his actions, waiting until Thor’s gaze is on him before casting a longing look at the leftovers.

Thor picks up a piece of bacon and shoves it at him, demanding, “Eat.”

Loki steps back, aiming a nervous look at Stark. Stark shakes his head.

Thor stands. “Stark! I will not allow you to treat my brother this way!” 

“No one _allows_ me to do anything point-break. I just do what I do. I’ll keep your a-hole brother in line however I want.”

Thor booms, “I will ensure Loki is looked after. You will not stop me!”

“And what do you think daddy dearest will have to say about that?”

“It is no matter…”

“Stop!” Loki demands.

“Loki…” Thor begins.

Loki finally allows every piece of genuine pent up rage flow out of him, words hard and determined and vicious, “No. I won’t let you ruin this for me. Do you honestly believe this is the worst thing to happen to me? This is the least of what my other masters did. This is the best I’ve been for a long while. And I don’t remember you fighting for me then. So don’t act like this is about me, or about saving me. Like always, this is about you. You stand there acting righteous but it’s about you not having to see it, not have it happen in front of you, because then you have to be upset over it. You much prefer me being beaten and broken and raped and torn apart far away where you don’t have to care. This is the safest I’ve been in a long time. Don’t you dare try to take it away from me just because you can’t deal with having the reality of what you’ve allowed put in front of you.” 

Thor looks absolutely crushed and wretched.     

Tony speaks softly, “Maybe it’s for the best that you don’t see Loki anymore. It will be easier on both of you. I’ll make it so Heimdal can’t see him either so you aren’t tempted.”

 

*

 

As soon as Tony’s alone again he lets out a sigh. As much as he always loves a performance; making people think he’s something other than who he is. Here his joy is a little diminished by these people being his friends. But his goals are more important and this was the price. It was becoming clearer that the clone wasn’t a workable solution in the long term and this was the best way to minimise complaints from Asgard. It’s possible that Loki’s exaggerating about the level of Odin’s sadism but given what Thor’s said on the rare occasion he was willing to speak against his father, Tony suspects it’s the truth.

And Thor would only believe the mistreatment was real if the others did. Natasha knows the truth but he knows she won’t say anything yet, not until she has more pieces of the puzzle. Bruce will probably suspect, Tony’s just glad he’s currently away from the tower.

Tony hadn’t expected to form friendships with the other Avengers. When he returned from Afghanistan he’d made a decision; he’d fully embraced his commonly given moniker, increased his weapons production and spread. Though his public face was still as charming as ever, Shield knew what was going on and wanted to keep an eye on him. That’s how The Avengers began: mission watch Tony Stark. And they were only too happy to use Tony’s skill-set. But Tony knew what they were there for and they knew Tony knew. And yet, somehow… they bonded. Each of them had a darkness inside, something messed up and broken, and they were all drawn to each other. They never tried to reform him- well except for a few instances from Cap at the beginning- and Tony enjoyed being the black sheep of the team.

He wonders how hard it’ll be to fix things later. Then again, given his long term plans he knew these friendships would reach their ends eventually. It’s nothing they shouldn’t expect, playing with The Merchant of Death.

 

*

 

Loki was impressed the first time he saw Stark’s workshop, but now, seeing it all, even more so. He’s stunned when he sees Stark’s user interface and it brings a revelation.

(This, this is what he’s spent decades searching for. Magic and science are different, neither lesser or superior, this everyone knew. Fewer knew that they were also the similar; they had the same grounding, the same roots. Asgard, with its slow, stagnating progress had lost these roots millennia ago. And Midgard was still far away from reaching said roots. But here, in this workshop, are the beginnings. The foundations to bring magic and science together and make them both all the more powerful for it. And Stark doesn’t even have a clue.  Loki wants to laugh.)

He quickly suppresses his admiration and wonder. There will be time for that later. He takes apart the device meticulously, looking at the pieces.

Stark speaks, “So, it needs accuracy. I don’t want to accidentally repulsor blast a guy just because he’s picturing which elf cave he’s going to capture next.”

“If you allow me I can attach a spell which lets you know the intent of whomever the device is directed towards.”

“That sounds awesome. But I don’t want some hocus-pocus patch-up.”

“It’s not a patch-up, it’s highly intricate, powerful and sophisticated work.”

“You said you could use your knowledge of Asgardian tech with Midgardian tech.”

“Yes, I can improve most Midgardian technology without difficulty. However, you are extraordinary and so is your technology.”

“I bet you say that to all the guys who have absolute power over you.”

“No one has ever had absolute power over me.”

“I believe that.”

“We both know if there was a simple solution to be had using your own technology, you would have found it already.”

“Yes, that’s why I want some Asgardian tech knowledge to supplement things. But I still need to know what’s going on with my tech. I need to know how to take it apart and put it back together; how to make adjustments, how to replicate it; how to fix it with my own hands. I need to know it. I need to understand it.”

“I said I could fix it for you and I can. You understanding the process is another matter entirely. It is complex work and takes centuries for even the keenest minds to grasp.”

“So? I’m always up for a challenge. Explain it to me, teach me. We can find a tech work-around together.”

Loki’s astounded, he’s unsure what’s more ridiculous; Stark’s eagerness to learn the complexities of magic or the fact that he thinks he can. He begins an explanation: mentioning the principles needed to understand only this specific spell; connecting them to what he read in the science books given to him; thoughtfully putting forward the ideas and mechanisms. Stark seems confused but also contemplative, also still listening, expression still fascinated. Loki can’t help the thrill running through him at that. He tells himself he’s merely pleased because swaying Stark serves his own ends.

“Okay, I understood about forty percent of that. So what we could do is tap into the neural network. I thought about a brain scan before- it was moot- so much processing power required and results that weren’t any more informative than the other readings. But using what you know maybe we could make an uber brain scan?”

“It may be possible to pare down what I know to more basic components. We could create something which would study the movement of neurons along synapses and the like.”

“Yes; like a neural mapping of a mind in real time! And then I’ll create a program that will analyse the movements and extrapolate intent.” 

They get to work. Loki’s initially worried about the way they talk over each other as they work together, discussing what needs to be done and how. But quickly realises it’s one of Stark’s quirks and a testament to his excitement. Loki finds himself grinning. He’s working closer to the roots of Asgardian technology than ever, creating anew; this is ground-breaking. He has to be careful to contain his excitement. But it’s not just that. Working with Stark is fun, enjoyable. He will need to consider this further later. But for now allows himself to revel in the moment.

Stark at one point calls Banner to query some aspect of brain biology and opens with, “Bruce, I’m going to be able to read people’s minds!”

“Nothing as magnificent as that,” Loki adds. He doesn’t doubt that he could unspool every word of thought, but wouldn’t that be horrifying indeed- his master knowing his every idea and machination. “It will give an approximation of intent.”

Once Stark ends the call he walks towards the coffee machine and taking out mugs he asks, “Hey Loki, want some coffee?”

Loki blinks. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised by the offer, it’s in keeping with the atmosphere Stark is purporting; his friendly lure. And yet, it has been so long since he has simply shared a drink with another. He hates that such a simple gesture results in such a swell within him.

“Yes, thank you.” 

The pause is brief and then they’re going again, spinning out the workings into the night. Until Stark yawns and frowns, checking a clock. “You can go to bed if you want?”

Loki smirks. “And let you finish without me and take all the glory? Never.”

Stark grins.

Loki continues, “I should add my ‘magic patch’ as you call it anyway. To work as a failsafe in the event of an electromagnetic pulse.”

“Double redundancy. I like it, do it.” 

 

*

 

Tony’s eyes are glued to the monitor. He has Jarvis on alert for any anomalies. The wristlet is fixed and Tony, holding up his end of the deal, has given Loki access to his powers to stop motion (within a small radius). Loki’s now freezing his books in mid-air and putting them together to form large weird lines and symbols. Tony’s pretty sure he’ll regret not putting a stop to this but he wants to see what happens.

 

*

 

Loki had quickly discarded the notion of using the new powers for any wider scheme than protection. It’s far too early in the game for that. But he also knew that Stark would be expecting something and he would hate to disappoint. And thus he’d come up with a compromise. It’s fun creating the ‘symbols’ out of the books, actually getting to use some of his power to affect the air around him again was far more satisfying than the clone. He has been too long without; it is a bone-deep ache. The feel of his magic flowing around him once more is uplifting and invigorating. Loki smiles, amusing himself with imaginings of all the ways Stark will fruitlessly try to find meaning out of his actions. The truth is the symbols are utterly meaningless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions past rape/non-con
> 
> I'm trying to make more friends in the fandom, so if anyone wants to follow me my tumblr is chipmunksallshipklefan. If you want to speak to me via another medium just send me a message on tumblr with your email address etc.


	5. Memories seep from my veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, updates should be more regular from now on. Warnings can be found at the end.

Loki lies in bed pondering the night in the workshop. Of course some of his enjoyment was from being able to create again, to discover more about Magic's roots. But he'd be foolish to deny that some of it was working with Stark. The man has talent and it’s fun working with him, finally someone who can keep up with Loki. He knows he must be careful, but he sees no reason why he can’t enjoy himself whilst using Stark.

 

*

 

The next deal-making comes soon enough. Loki sits more casually this time, still as alert. Stark jumps over the back of the opposite chair, landing on its seat.

Loki grins. “Ready to give me access to all of my powers?”

Stark smirks in return. “Never.”

“Hmm. We’ll see. How about my telekinesis for starters then?” 

“With what range?”

“The building.”

Stark laughs. “The whole building?”

“The price for my services is high.”

“No.”

“A small range would be pointless as I already have the local range on my freezing powers.”

“I haven’t agreed to let you keep those.”

“Not yet.”

Tony shrugs. “True. But having both wouldn’t be pointless and we both know it.”

“Very well. The same range on the freezing and telekinesis. Make the deal before I regret letting you off so lightly.”

“Oh, well how can I refuse?”

 

*  

 

The time in Stark’s workshop is again gratifying, Loki finds himself genuinely grinning as he and Stark parry ideas back and forth. Loki also uses the time to covertly look further into the magic roots. A part of him is almost sad when it’s time to head back to his room. And he would be lying to himself if he thought it was entirely just because he doesn’t want to be in the cell.

“Hey, want to stay and hang out a while?”

Loki’s surprised by the question. Up until now he’s always returned to his room (cell Loki, remember it’s a cell dressed up as a room) when not working. This is definitely a good turn. It may just be a continuation of Stark’s act but he suspects it’s at least a little that he’s beginning to influence Stark.

Loki nods and sits, but without a clear purpose he struggles to not let awkwardness rise.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Stark asks after a few seconds.

“Yes, thank you.”

Loki keeps an eye on his surroundings and Stark’s movements but manages to also relax somewhat and allows himself to be partially pulled into the film. The silent watching is broken only by loud munching and offers of snacks.

“So what did you think?” Stark asks once the movie is over.

“Fascinating. I didn’t know that the people of Earth were so aware that they’re destroying their own planet.”

“Oh yeah, we know. We just keep on breaking shit anyway. We’re idiots.” 

Loki snorts. “Asgard is the same way. Often times speaking on the horrors and devastation of war and then running to follow those spoiling for battle. That’s what started me on my path. I could see Thor’s leadership would lead to the ruination of Asgard. Others saw his brashness and chose to cheer it on instead of heeding the damage that could be done.”

“Yeah. You know even Thor admits he wasn’t ready then, that he would’ve been a terrible king. Everyone knows it and no one appreciates what you did.”

“It’s always the way. Though it’s good to hear someone state the truth aloud.”

“Well, I kind of know how you feel. I had a bad backlash when I first got into the energy business. Big oil controls a lot and they don’t want anyone ruining their market. But you know, someone’s got to save the world.”

Loki smirks. “Must you always make things about yourself.”

Stark grins. “Only on days ending in y.”

“Well here’s to lone geniuses saving the idiots from themselves.”

 

*

 

Over the next few days after they’ve finished working Stark invites Loki to watch other movies with him. They chat about the movies and other Midgardian and Asgardian custom, frivolities and trivialities, a purposeful chatter about nothing. Both determined not to reveal too much of themselves and both determined to coax something out of the other. And to forge this feigned bond stronger. It’s a double-edged sword and Loki finds pleasure in the conversation, the light-hearted play with words.

Until one day Stark doesn’t ask Loki if he would like to stay. He just takes a seat on the sofa. And so this is usually the time Loki would return to his cell. But he decides to take a chance and see how Stark reacts. With feigned casualness Loki lowers himself onto the couch where Stark is sitting. Stark merely grins and Loki grins in return. 

 

*

 

“I’m considering asking for access to my healing power. You’ll have to convince me.”

“I’m guessing I’m convincing you because it’s a relatively benign power that you won’t be able to cause destruction with. Other than, you know, invincibility.”

“Invincibility is irrelevant, like always you can take it away if I begin abusing it.”

“Okay, I’ll play. Why wouldn’t you want to be able to heal yourself? You’re in a vulnerable position, healing would make you considerably less so.”

“If you were the one to hurt me I hardly think you would allow me to retain the power. And if someone else hurt me badly you would allow me the power to heal anyway.”

“I would, would I?”

“My incapacitation would bore you, I think.”

“You know me scarily well. Also, you don’t think the healing power is useless otherwise you wouldn’t consider asking for it.”  

 

*

 

One night Loki gathers some of his books and stands at the doorway to his room (cell). (It’s been another day of working and evening of watching television. Stark no longer asks if Loki wants to stay. And Loki no longer bothers returning to his cell straight after work). Stark keeps making allowances for him and Loki knows it’s time to push further. See how Stark responds to a little bit of rebellion. Loki has known too much kindness here; it’s lowering his guard, making him weak. He’s growing attached to being able to interact again, use magic again, move comfortably- painlessly- again. Besides, Loki needs to know the sort of punishments Stark will use so that he can plan for them.

Yet, he’s still standing in the doorway- nervous. Previous torments sit heavy within his chest. He could just stay in his cell. But Loki is no obedient puppet. He takes a breath, squares his shoulders, and opens the door.

Nothing happens.

Loki gulps, he expected an alarm or a guard. A part of him had hoped to be stopped. He moves slow and careful, not making a sound. The elevator is too dangerous an option. But he stares almost longingly at the stairs. The urge to make a proper escape attempt rises through him like an excited trill. But no, it’s impulsive and foolish and much too early when he has so little access to his powers. Much too early for what he has planned.

He walks past the stairs to another room on the floor. He holds the doorknob gently, as though it might explode, twists. The room is similar to his cell, more feminine in decoration, but unused. He closes the door behind him and allows himself a smile. It’s a small measure of freedom. But he hasn’t slept outside of a cell in years. Even if the rooms seem the same, it’s not the place he’d been ordered to stay and that makes all the difference.

Loki feels foolish, that this should be of such importance to him. Thinking back on times when his mischief had disrupted the entire court, this is beyond trivial. But years of torture have shown him what fear can do to a man. And he’s not broken, he still has his plan. He must allow himself some heart-wounds.

He can’t sleep, of course. He’s far too tense, waiting to be found, waiting for the axe to fall. He has a strong urge to go back to his cell and hope no one notices he left. That sickening urge is what convinces him to stay.

Minutes drift to hours. No one comes. There’s no commotion he can hear, no one has realised he’s escaped his cell. It seems insane. Stark is too smart for this. It must be a trap of some sort. And if it isn’t Loki’s just making it worse for himself staying here so long. He tries to read but can’t focus on the words.

He lists his offences in his head.

The hours trundle towards dawn and Loki’s anxiety increases. He hugs his knees to his chest and breathes. Reminds himself, this is all part of the plan. Pain is necessary, enduring is necessary.

In the morning, one of Stark’s machines enters the room, just as they would his cell, with food.

Nothing happens. Nothing is said. Loki wonders if this in itself is some strange torture.

Until Stark casually says, “Hey, if you want to switch rooms I can get someone to move the bookshelves over.”

Loki has to use every ounce of self-control to hide his shock.   

 

*

 

After this, Loki moves around more freely. Going where he wants, when he wants. There’s no reprisal. If anything Stark seems amused. Loki wonders whether the man is somewhat addled or has just somehow forgotten Loki’s danger. There’s no way he can have convinced the man of his harmlessness so quickly.

He spends more time with Stark, working on new inventions, watching TV, talking about nothing in particular. All the better to lure Stark in. There’s a moment when Loki thinks he will miss this when it’s over. Not Stark, Loki will never miss a master: he’ll just miss the fun of really using his mind again.

And if Loki finds himself excitedly turning to Stark, and on one occasion actually seeking him out, when he has a revelatory thought. It’s only because he’s using Stark’s mind. If there come moments where Loki finds himself missing Stark’s presence, it’s only because the past years have left him somewhat addled and fearful of isolation.

 

*

 

Tony’s preparing for the next stage in his plan. Though he supposes he’s been preparing since he left that cave in Afghanistan. Actually in a way he’s been preparing for all of his life.

First things first, Tony must make an effort to make amends with the other Avengers.

“Okay, meeting time. I have something to tell you... I haven’t been starving Loki.”

“What, what are you talking about Tony, We’ve all seen…”

“It was an illusion. Look Odin wants Loki properly punished, he’ll take Loki away if he finds out.”

“And you didn’t trust us with this secret? You should’ve told us Tony,” Steve says.

“I needed to know how you would react. I’m telling you now.”

“Next time tell us sooner.”

“Yeah, sure. Oh and you can’t tell Thor.”

“Tony…”

“No, look, we all know Thor won’t keep this secret from his father and it’s not fair to ask him to. And it’s not fair on Loki if he gets hurt because of it.” 

“Thor will keep the secret.”

“You’re not going to convince me.”

“I’ll do better, I’ll get Thor to.”

Tony laughs. “Okay, you get Thor to convince me and I’ll tell him.”

Steve smiles. “It’s a deal.”

“Okay I’ve told you my secrets, now it’s your turn. How’s Shield taking the whole me having Loki as a slave thing.”

“Well they’re pleased to finally have something to hold up as proof if they need to show you for the supervillain you are.”

“Or they could just point out I have complete control over every arc reactor weapon on the planet.”

Clint snorts. “Yeah because the governments of the world are jumping at the chance to tell the general public that they have zero control over the most powerful weapons in their arsenal.”

“So what’s their move?”

“Stalemate as always. My orders are the same. Standby, and if you make a move shoot you between the eyes,” Natasha states nonchalant, smiling slightly.

Tony smirks in return at hearing the very top secret orders that he’s not supposed to know about. He has no doubt that Natasha’s ruthless enough to follow through on said orders, despite their genuine friendship, if it was needed.

 

*

 

Tony opens the door to find Thor standing there looking like a kicked puppy.

“I’ve cut all ties with the All-father. Would you permit me to speak to Loki to tell him this?”

Tony stares at Thor, incredulous and sceptical. But from the Asgardian’s expression Tony knows he’s sincere. However, there’s a more important question.

“And how long is that going to last, what happens when Odin says he needs you to fight?”

Thor’s face creases in further pain. “I will stand my ground.”

Tony knows Thor is stubborn enough to do it too. He takes a breath. “I’m not starving Loki. The illusion is for Odin’s benefit.”

Thor looks stunned for a moment. A wide grin breaks across his face before dimming again. “I see. I wish I could say I didn’t understand.”

“Yeah.”

“So, may I see Loki?”  

“I’ll see what he says. Wait here.”

 

*

 

“Thor says he’s cut ties with daddy dearest. He wants to speak to you.” 

“I suppose you want me to speak to him.”

“I’m not going to make you do anything. But alliances are always a good idea.”

“Ah yes, your precious team.”

 “I’m not talking for me. I mean for you. It would be good for you to have someone on your side.”

Loki chortles. “On my side? What good has he ever done me all this time?”

“Look I’m not saying you shouldn’t be angry with him. You’re allowed to be angry. You were being tortured and he did nothing. But I’ve been here with him all this time. I saw him worry over you, I saw him go to Odin over and over. I saw his urge to protect you and I saw it tear him apart that he couldn’t. So yeah, be angry with him or whatever. Just go out there to yell at him if you have to. But I think you should go out there. It’s your choice.”

 

*

 

Thor’s face brightens when he sees him. “It’s good to see you well.”

Loki shrugs. “It was a necessary ruse. Stark’s convinced that even you are capable of secrecy. I trust you won’t tell The All-father of my treatment.”

Thor frowns with a look of consternation. “I won’t. I’m not speaking to him at all.”

“Hmm. Well what do you want? Do you expect me to care?”

“I have done this thing for you!” Thor’s voice quietens, “Apologies, I know you’re upset. I hope you can understand this gesture. I hope we can take steps towards being brothers again.”

“I hate you,” Loki says, just to watch Thor reel. Nevertheless, he knows Stark is right- alliances are important- and Thor is a known piece on the board, easy to manipulate. “But this is a start. I will give you a chance. Maybe together we can try to mend what’s been broken.”

“Thank you Loki. I would like that.”

 

*

 

Steve tells the story to a freshly returned Bruce as Tony pays for pizza. And Tony adds that Loki and Thor are now downstairs making up.

Bruce chuckles. “I can’t believe you guys all believed Tony was starving Loki.”

“Nat didn’t believe for a second,” Tony replies.

Natasha quirks her lips and nods in acknowledgement.

Steve grins. “Well, the Merchant of Death is hard to peg sometimes.”

 

*

 

“No.”

“No?”

“You’re not asking for powers on this one.”

“Well if you don’t require my assistance, I have a book to read.”

“Sit down. You still get something out of it. You get to use your powers.”

“I get to be your lab rat.”

“But you get to use your powers again, properly, I’ll need the full range for the scans. And you want that badly enough even if it’s under highly supervised and controlled conditions where I’m telling you everything to do.”

“I still want something in return.”

“I think you’ll say yes without anything else.”

Loki pauses, decides on the truth. “Yes I will. I want to ask for something anyway, if that’s alright?”

Stark, sensing the change of tone merely nods.

“If I say stop, you stop.”

“Yes, of course.”

 

*

 

“Jarvis run the numbers and how about we...”

“Who’s Jarvis?” Loki asks.

“What? Oh, old lab partner, damn I’m sleep deprived, how about a break- let’s get some snacks.”

“Okay,” Loki says. He knows Stark is lying and there’s probably something important there, but Loki knows he has a better chance of finding the truth by not pushing. 

 

*

 

Loki’s making a minute effort at conversing with Thor when he remembers Stark’s earlier slip and decides to go seeking answers,

“There are of course banes of spending time in Stark’s workshop. You know how the man is; always talking to Jarvis as if he’s there. It’s an annoyance.”

“Come now Loki, you know that despite appearances, Jarvis is very much an intelligent presence. Far more than merely running and accessing all the towers cameras and systems. He helps, comes up with strategies.”

“Surely he doesn’t truly think or learn?”

“It seems at times his cleverness and wisdom can put us all to shame.”

Loki freezes as he tries to take it all in. His stomach is curdling and there’s a massive ache in his chest. Stark has been watching him. He knows this. But this, a machine that not only sees all but also has an intelligence that understands what’s being seen. Every moment of his life, every minute action, every micro-expression, seen and analysed by a being that never sleeps. He’s trapped. He’s surrounded. It makes everything so much harder. But even with the panic it instils. That’s not the worst part. The worst part is the hurt he feels.

Loki lies down to feign sleep, doesn’t want the intelligence to see the thoughts behind his eyes.

Stark doesn’t trust him. Loki knows this. After all the man would be a fool to. Loki also knows that their ‘friendship’ with each other is an act on both sides, a play, to meet their ends. But knowing doesn’t change the way he feels. And the notion that Stark kept Jarvis from him stings. Loki chastises himself for being a fool. He’s been so stupid. It’s been too long, too much a stretch of drawn out cruelty and torment and his heart has latched onto the feigned kindness that Stark has shown and felt it genuine. He has to admit the truth: he likes Stark. And if this were another place or time, Loki would desire to be his friend. His desperation has rendered him an idiot. He’ll have to take steps to correct it. He’s allowed himself to be lulled for too long. He slips into a restless sleep, thoughts a whir.   

 

*

 

Loki startles upright from the throes of a nightmare, claps his hands over his mouth to halt any sound and forces his body from trembling to stillness. He sees his previous master on the back of his eyelids, can feel the Asgardian’s hands holding him down, solid, unyielding against Loki’s struggles. He’s sweating. The helplessness of the other forcing himself inside him. His gut churns, there’s bile in his throat.

The room is light. The bed is soft. Loki is okay. He is okay. Okay. Everything is fine. He is safe. Horror. Panic. Fear, rises anew at that thought. He’s not safe, never safe. Whatever he thinks he knows of Stark. He’s still a slave. He still has a master who could at any time be within his rights to use Loki’s body. He needs to get away. He needs to finish the plan. It’s not happening quickly enough. He doesn’t have enough power yet.

 

*

 

He spends the morning trying to come up with a plan to hurry along the schedule. But Stark just doesn’t trust him enough yet and is too smart to fall for a foolhardy deal. However he reworks it, there’s only one practical choice. (And it will at least kill these notions of friendship his heart is fostering). Loki has to seduce him. 

Loki smiles lasciviously as he approaches the chair Stark is seated in. There’s no point in attempting to be subtle, it would only make the man suspicious. He moves one knee onto the seat beside Stark, towering over him. Stark is attractive, this shouldn’t be a hardship. This is Loki’s decision, this is Loki’s move. He’s in control here. He intends on staying on top, if Stark flips them, he’ll flip back. He’s pretty sure his skills can convince Stark to allow this. Stark smirks at him. He has to be careful not to tense or flinch as the other man’s hand travels up his thigh. Loki moves his other leg and is straddling Stark, it looks perfectly natural; he knows how to do his job. That doesn’t mean fear isn’t burning viciously inside him. He wants this. He has to do this, it’s the only way.

“Do you think I’m stupid? To be manipulated so easily,” Stark asks.

“Not at all. We both know blowing off a little steam isn’t going to sway you, so why not?” Loki replies.

Stark smiles at him, a hand running up to the back of his neck, pulling Loki in closer. Loki’s simultaneously pleased and upset. But before they meet Stark lingers, barely a breath apart, the moment stretches. “But you don’t actually want this.”

Loki laughs and makes sure it doesn’t hold an ounce of bitterness. “Of course I do.”

“Oh you definitely look like it. You’re very convincing. But I know you don’t want to, so we’re not going to.”

Loki despises the relief those words inspire, allows himself a dry chortle. “What gave me away?”

“That would be telling.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefly dubious consent, it stops because of the dubiousness. When the FrostIron eventually happens both parties will be enthusiastically consenting. Though, having said that, any master/slave relationship is inherently dubious consent-wise.


	6. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Loki retreats quickly to his bed, pulling his duvet over him so he can escape Jarvis’ sight. He entwines his fingers, fiddling with them, working out his frustration, cursing his stupidity. He’s reeling but also filled with relief. It means a lot, too much, that Stark refused to use him (even when he offered himself). He hates the secure feeling it gives him. It’s a lie. It’s all a lie. He knows he acted rashly, still spiralling out from the dream, and now he’s damaged his plans. (What must Stark think of his idiocy)? And yes his heart is still urging him to act further childishly. Words hammering against his lungs: not safe. Not safe. Not safe. He needs to cast the impulse aside. Think logically, sensibly. But he can’t think. He can’t focus.

Fear and calm war within him nonsensically, both with the ever-present urgency to win, his heart flits from one to the other; a maddening cycle. He takes a breath. He needs to distract himself. He needs to consider his situation. He needs to think. Right, first thing to think of; how did Stark know. Loki considers the worrying notion that Stark has managed to tinker with the wristlet enough to do this, but dismisses the idea. (Loki had managed to put some magic in place when adding the ‘magic patch’ to counter that possible eventuality. And as it is Loki is familiar enough with its workings not to fall under its thrall. It’s nothing as blessedly obvious as immunity but he still has a measure of control and the device only looks at surface intent). It’s probably the simpler explanation of Jarvis telling Stark. That thought in itself is enough to make him choke on the claustrophobia and he has to take several breaths before he can focus again. It’s pointless. He can’t even confront Stark about it without tipping his hand.

Loki needs to figure out his next move. He likes Stark and it’s dangerous. Having sex with the man had been the perfect solution. It would bring him closer to Stark while at the same time rid Loki of this bizarre fondness. Now that that’s no longer an option he’s unsure how to proceed. If he had a choice he would distance himself, deliberately cut himself off from Stark. Save himself the heartache. But he can’t afford to sabotage their relationship, it will kill his plans, he must press forwards. And accept the pain of Stark’s betrayal when it comes.

Loki’s resolve strengthens as an idea forms in his mind. All this time he has been attempting to lure Stark closer to him as a means to an end. But however pathetic it may make him, Loki has in doing this grown close to Stark himself. He has to face the truth: his heart at least considers Stark a friend. Therefore, his new plan is to con Stark into a genuine friendship. And when Loki wants something this ferociously, he’s unstoppable.

 

*

 

Tony sighs. He’s attracted to Loki for sure and has even started to kind of like him. But he would never sleep with him when he didn’t want it. Tony may be The Merchant of Death but he’s not that much of an asshole. And he had hoped that Loki would realise that by now, apparently not. Though how could he blame him, really. Especially after finding out about Jarvis. Tony’s just glad Jarvis had told him what was going on before he could mess things up even more.     

He can’t really be thinking about that now anyway. Today they’re going to be negotiating to get arc reactor towers installed in India and start rolling out Stark Power energy across Asia.     

 

*

 

Loki avoids Stark for the next few days and Stark does the same. It’s awkward. But Loki knows he needs to get back in the game if he’s to execute his plan. He’s determined to pretend nothing happened and carry on where they left off. Loki smiles at Stark and takes a seat on the other side of the couch. He’d been sure Stark too would be happy to forget the incident, but apparently he miscalculated. 

“Hey Loki, so…about the other day…”

“We don’t need to talk about it.”

“Yep, sure. Not talking about it…” Tony rubs his hand over his face. “Okay, I’m completely in the boat with you on not wanting to talk about it, couldn’t think of much that would suck less. So I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we kind of have to.”

Loki glares at him.

“No I get it; I’m probably the last person you want to talk about this with. And if you want to talk to someone, I’m sure we can figure something out. But I just need to say one thing. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future; we could at some point end up beating each other to a bloody pulp. And I know you have no reason to believe or trust me. But maybe you can believe me on this one thing. I promise I will never force myself on you. Never, not going to happen.”

Loki purses his lips, several seconds pass as he considers the words and finally nods. “If that’s all…”

“Yeah, yeah I guess it is.”

 

*

 

_There are hands on his arms. Loki struggles. His master’s large face is too close, their grin too bright, vicious. No. Not again. He can’t do this again. No. Please. The face above him morphs into Tony. No. No. No. No. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t. Tony promised._

_Suddenly the grip loosens. Tony holds him in a gentle embrace. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay. You’re safe.”_

Loki blinks awake, alone, confused but feeling oddly secure, serene, safe. Then he remembers. Oh, that’s not good. He can’t afford to be falling so fast. Loki sighs, but on the other hand if he’s doing this, he has to give his all. He needs to let himself fall. The realness of it will after all make Loki’s attempts at friendship more convincing.

 

*

 

Loki walks into the workshop, hiding determination under a casual pose, he asks, “Need help with that?”

“Sure. What do you want in return?”

“Well, I had a thought; the whole deals thing is going well, but it’s time we make this a proper alliance.”

Tony grins. “What are you thinking?”

“No more one thing as the price for another. We simply help each other when needed; work together, to reach both of our goals.”

“Sounds great. Yeah, let’s do it.” 

“Good.”

“Oh and Loki…” Tony hesitates before continuing, “Thank you, for trusting me on this.”


	7. The things that found me, Places that I'd never choose

“So, I guess we just wing it, see how it goes,” Tony says.

“I think there would be merit to some order. The first step would be to have a list of what’s useful to meet our goals and help each other with them.”

“Yeah because I’m so keen on revealing my entire master plan to you.”

“And you think I am? There are inferences we have already made. Detail isn’t needed. There are things of obvious use. The ability to fight for one.”

“I’m not giving you access to explosive magic or whatever else you have in mind.”                     

“I have no need of magic to be a brilliant fighter. I just ask that the spell-work preventing me from fighting be lifted. And then I can help you too, you’re a good fighter outside of the armour, but I can make you great.”

Tony stares at him for several moments. “What the Hell, okay.”

 

*

 

Loki strides around the gym, his limbs really properly free to do what they can for the first time in an age. He feels jittery, like the restraint of before will pull him back, knock him down; leave him gasping in agony. He takes a breath; he has a job to do. Here he is a teacher. It will serve both of them if Tony can become a better fighter.

“Try to hit me.”

Loki moves slowly, ducking and sliding out of the way of Tony’s fists. It doesn’t take too much effort to evade him, but he still finds Tony very able considering the dearth of proper training he’s had.

“Take off the kid gloves already.”

Loki grins. “Very well.” 

Loki drops Tony to the floor. Tony bounces back up. He learns quickly. He’s scrappy and uses his wits well to make up for any disadvantage. Loki can’t help but wish he’d had someone like Anthony on the field of battle with Thor, someone to _think_ alongside Loki. Even as Loki keeps knocking the other down, he can’t help but admire Tony’s ability and also the clear evidence of Tony’s metalwork in his physique. Loki forces himself to not look overly long. Even as a part of his heart longs for a touch given and not forced.

“You have done well today. Though you have much left to learn.”

“Yeah, you’ve had what a thousand years? Give me a minute,” Tony quips, he considers himself a great fighter outside the suit, sure he’s no black widow or cap, but he’s sneaky, resourceful. He’s able to hold his own. Sparring with Loki he realises the other is in another league entirely. And that’s without magic. It’s impressive. And hot.

 

*

 

_There are hands on Loki’s hips. Kisses against his neck. He expects fear. Revulsion. Pain. Instead he feels warm. Lust pooling enticingly in his belly. He leans in. Tony._

Loki wakes with Tony’s name on his lips. It stuns him into springing up, heart thumping. His erection is far too revealing of his state. He stays very still under the covers until he calms down. This is bad. Tony can’t know about this. It creates vulnerability, disadvantage, not to mention it may give Tony ideas. Loki hates the voice that pipes up saying Tony promised not to hurt him. He hates the second voice -that says maybe said ideas wouldn’t be so bad- even more. He needs to make sure Tony doesn’t find out. He goes to the man.

“As an act of good faith, I would ask that Jarvis no longer watch me in my room.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“A compromise then.”

“I’ll have Jarvis only tell me what you’re doing if it’s something that needs my attention.”

“Something needing your attention could have a very broad definition. And am I supposed to just trust that you won’t make Jarvis tell you anything you want anyway.”

“If I order him not to, he has to stick to it, right J? Jarvis, don’t inform me of any of Loki’s actions unless it’s need to know, okay?”

“Mr Stark is correct; I am bound by the parameters of his orders. And I would define needing his attention as any action possibly harmful or dangerous to yourself or others or any action towards making at escape attempt. Anything less than that I will not reveal to sir whether he asks politely or threatens to disassemble me.” 

Loki stays still at the new voice- it’s an unusual and fascinating creature- eventually answering, “I suppose it will have to suffice.”

“Tell you what, as an act of good faith, let me show you something. And how about you fix whatever you did to the wristlet?”

 

*

 

Loki stands in the real workshop, surprised. There’s an unexpected hurt at the lie but he doesn’t voice it. It’s foolish and wouldn’t help matters. This was a perfectly sane precaution that Loki would’ve taken too. There’s also joy that Tony has chosen to now share this with him. His plan is working. And the place is somehow even more magnificent than the ‘fake’ workshop. It’s also more chaotic which amuses Loki.

“Thank you, for showing me this.”

Tony shrugs. “I have these holograms. I want to make them sensory too, so they can have a physical impact.”

“I have my illusions but I have long worked on maintaining a tangible component, with only moderate success. A lot of power is needed. I’m sure we can come up with something,” Loki replies, grinning.

Tony grins in response.

“We’ll need something with power similar to the order of magnitude of the tesseract.”

Tony’s smile dims for a moment, his face going blank, but it’s only a moment and then he’s back to normal. And the next few hours happily slip by on their new project.     

 

*

 

“Mr Laufeyson, Sir requires your assistance urgently.”

Loki frowns, there’s an unusual note in the intelligences voice. “What is needed?”

“Please go to the living room immediately, Sir is in considerable distress.”

Loki’s bemused but strides towards the room. He finds Tony on the floor, trembling and muttering to himself. Surprise fills him and a measure of fear; he’s intruded. Tony will not have wanted him to see this. At best it will damage their relationship. At worst he will be punished. Except Jarvis sent him here. Except he’s here now. And he likes Tony and he doesn’t want him to suffer.

“Tony,” he calls softly, approaching. But Tony scuttles away. Loki raises his hands, placating. “It’s okay. It’s just me. You’re in your tower. You are safe. Breathe.” 

He watches cautiously as Tony’s gaze frantically flicks between Loki and the door before suddenly taking hold of Loki in a desperate hug. Tony clings strong and urgent for several moments before detaching himself just as suddenly and scurrying out of the room, locking the door behind him. Loki knows better than to follow.

 

*

 

Tony sits, his back planted firmly against the door. His heart’s still racing. His body still trembling. But he’s here, in the present now. He’s okay. He will be okay. He’s calm.

Time slips by. He waits. For reality to come back to itself.

Mortification is the first thought. Loki knows. Tony’s been an idiot. What’s he even doing? He hugged Loki. Pathetic. The whole Loki plan is a mistake. Tony has gotten sucked in. Fallen for Loki’s wiles. The other has gotten Tony just where he wants him. And Tony has nothing. He showed Loki the real workshop. Too soon. Has worked with Loki on too many inventions. Too soon. Because he likes Loki. Ridiculous. He knows Loki’s playing him. But he likes him. Talking to him. Working with him. Training with him. He can’t do this. And now Loki knows about the panic attacks. He’ll use it. Just another thing to use. He’s probably put the pieces of Tony’s plan together already. And Tony has no idea what Loki’s planning. Why did Tony think this was a good idea? Loki’s the one who lead the army through the hole in the sky in the first place. This is all too much. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t.      

He’s not sure how long he’s been sitting here. Probably an hour or more by now.

Once he’s out of the spiral he knows there’s no reason to throw the plan away. But also acknowledges that it needs reworking. He resolves to keep his distance, until he can regroup and come up with a change of tact.

Over the next few days every time Loki enters a room, Tony makes an excuse to leave it. He doesn’t say more to the other than what’s necessary. Loki seems to quickly get the hint and stay out of his way. Tony knows it’s counterproductive, but he needs this space. This room for impartiality, for rethinking. It’s probably harming his short-term goals, but it will be better in the long run. Especially as he’s been failing so spectacularly.  

 

*

 

Loki’s saddened that Tony too has this burden. But it also increases the feelings of kinship he has for the other man. Already they both share an intelligence and curiosity for the world around them, and a voracity towards making things happen. This, makes Loki feel less like he’s floating alone, less pathetic. There’s a dawning hope that maybe Tony will understand him. It’s a foolish notion. Shared suffering does not good bonds make. Or he would be kismet with all Thor’s friends who had to suffer Thor’s foolishness. But it is something. It gives Loki an increased understanding too. 

Loki’s hesitant to see Tony afterwards, worried about the others reaction to him. But his urge to confirm that Tony’s alright wins out. The other seems fine at first glance, but says nothing to Loki, avoiding him and leaving. Loki allows Tony his space, they are not ones to talk about such things. But the behaviour only continues. And Loki contemplates what actions to take. Tony doesn’t seem angry or upset with him. He also doesn’t seem still caught in the haunting. It’s a poor option, but Loki seeks out Thor. His not-brother has after all known Tony for many years.

“It’s terrible that Tony is haunted so.”

“Indeed,” Thor replies.

Loki narrows his eyes. He’s known the other long enough to recognise when he’s being cagey, even with one word.

“If I knew what ails him, maybe I could offer some assistance.”

“Hmm,” Thor says, looking uncomfortable, “But alas we know not.”

Loki turns a piercing gaze on him. “Thor.”

“Let’s not dwell on such things, come, have a drink!”

“What aren’t you telling me? You can’t possibly think I would do anything terrible with a treasured secret. I have far too much self-preservation for that. I only wish to serve my new master well.”

Thor raises an eyebrow. Loki grins. “Come on. Tell me.”

Thor continues to refuse. But even that has a taint to it. Revelation hits. Loki stills. “It’s the Chitauri invasion isn’t it? That’s what haunts him.”

Thor’s silence speaks volumes. Loki’s stomach plummets. 

 

*

 

Loki doesn’t know what to do. There’s nothing he can do. This is a terrible position to be in. And yet, Loki can’t bring himself to care. He’s more concerned with the gnawing guilt that’s taken residence in his chest.

He definitely can’t speak to Tony now. He must be the last person Tony wants to speak to. The last person Tony would want to see that. But Loki knows what it is to feel vulnerable, to feel helpless. And that gives him an idea.

Tony has shown his cards. And, as foolish as it may be, it’s time for Loki to show his own.

 

*

 

As Loki enters Tony gets up to leave. Loki speaks before he can, “I want access to my pocket verse.”

Tony sits back down. “Your what now?”

“I have a pocket of another realm, which only I have access to. I would like to have access to it so I can store things such as food, equipment and the like. For convenience.”

“And I’m supposed to just ignore anything you might already have in there? That you could use to, I don’t know, escape and kill us all.”

Loki grins wryly. “You know you are the first to realise that what I already have in there is the actual threat. They were all just afraid I’d steal from them, hoard their weapons or something. Or send them in there themselves.”

“Yeah, well your previous pals are clearly idiots.”

“Supervised access then?”

“Still no.”

Loki frowns. “If we are to have a proper alliance, this is something you must grant me.”

“You’re not going to break the alliance over this. And when the time comes, you can explain why you need it and we’ll cross that bridge then.”

“Maybe I need it now.”

“Then it’s definitely a no.” Tony gives Loki an assessing look. “This is important to your plans.”

“Of course not. I would never tip my hand so obviously.”

Tony grins knowingly. “No. Of course not.”

  


End file.
